Fight Night
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: A small one-parter set in Joe's bar at the end of Take a Break from all your worries.


A/N: A one-shot inspired (in part) by a comment from StarryEyedGlimmer to the last part of Other Side of Hatred (so thanks to her for that). I guess this could work as an alternate ending to that story but I think works equally as well as a standalone story. Anyway, this is the fastest I've ever written something in my life so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I guess the title pretty much gives away what's going to happen. :-)

**Fight Night**

Not a sound could be heard. Kara looked at the man standing just a few steps away from her. Had he really just said what she thought he had? She stared into his eyes and saw the same hesitancy she was feeling clearly in them. She took a deep breath, hoping it would give her some clue as to what she was supposed to do in an event like this – because she clearly had no idea.

****

Earlier…

Lee walked into Joe's, knowing the evening was going to be miserable. He saw his wife standing, waiting for him at the bar and he reluctantly walked in her direction. The last place he wanted to be. She turned to face him and smiled at him softly. He swallowed the bile that flooded his mouth as he saw her looking at him that way. It was as if she didn't think anything was wrong with their marriage. And everything was about as wrong as it could get. He knew he didn't love her. He liked her, that much was true and he did care about her but he didn't love her. He certainly didn't love her as much as she wanted him to.

He stood next to her and ordered them both a drink. Fortunately Joe provided him with the good stuff and he quickly drank it. The alcohol burned his throat and he winced as it made its way to his stomach. He should really be holding back on the drink, he hadn't eaten anything since just after the briefing first thing this morning so knocking back the drinks now wouldn't do him much good but he needed something to help him get through the remainder of the evening. He bolted down the remnants of his drink and ordered another one, ignoring the disapproving look from his wife. If they were going to do this, he needed alcohol.

Dee slipped her hand into his, holding it gently. This was what she'd wanted the evening to be like. She wanted the crew to see them together, to see that they were happy together. She knew the crew had been whispering about an affair between her husband and Starbuck. They'd been speculating about the state of her marriage and several of the pilots had been looking at her with grins on their faces. Obviously pilots stuck together and Dee didn't fit into that mix. She never had and she probably never would. Sure, she'd been around them and they'd let her take part in their card games and were nice enough to her face but really she didn't belong. When push came to shove, pilots would be there for each other first and foremost. And she realized, given the circumstances they faced on a daily basis that was probably the way it should be.

She'd heard the rumors that Starbuck had been spotted going into the CAG's office late at night. Nights he never came back to their quarters. She'd tried to deny anything could be happening between the two of them; that Lee wouldn't treat her that way but deep down she knew what was really going on. Part of her was disgusted he could behave like that but she knew it wasn't that surprising – not when it came to Kara Thrace. She'd known there was something between them when she'd first got together with Lee and was aware that the only reason they got together in the first place was because Starbuck hadn't been around. Things had started to change when he'd taught the self defense class she was in and of course he'd relied on her for information and help when he was being held in the brig after his father was shot. Those had been tough times but Dee had been there for him through it all; Kara had been on Caprica. Dee had also been there for him after he'd been shot; shot by Kara no less. Where had Kara been then? Not with Lee that was certain. She'd made sure of that.

So tonight was about showing the crew the Adama's were happy and together. She was determined they'd put on a good show. Maybe she could finally prove to everyone, including her husband, that she was enough for Apollo. She looked at him and tried not to notice the far-off expression on his face. Her hand squeezed his gently and he looked down at her. "You okay?" she asked softly.

He wiped his other hand across his face, exhaling loudly. "I'm fine. It's been a long day, that's all."

He did sound tired, she could hear it in his voice but she wondered just what had been so different about today from any other. He seemed to be down about something and she couldn't work out why today had had such an affect. "Why don't we go and sit at a table over there?" she suggested, nodding her head towards a table over the other side of the room. He allowed her to pull him across the room and they both took a seat. She could see everyone in the room was subtly throwing glances their way and she hoped they were managing to convince them that everything was okay.

****

Later…

Kara's sideways glance took in the profile of the man beside her. She could see the dark expression on his face and it marred his usual good looks. In fact it was such a shock to see him looking like that, Kara was taken back by the way he was glaring at the other man.

It was such a shock she didn't notice the fist that was thrown just moments later; another shock. He'd thrown the first punch and it had been a good one. It hit skin with a resounding thud and its victim was as astounded by its impact as she was. The next few minutes began the descent into chaos as fists flew and punches were traded. Kara stood there, torn as to who she wanted to win. This wasn't how she'd thought this day would end. She saw the other woman standing in front of her and could see from her face that this wasn't what she'd been expecting either, which was something that almost made her smile.

****

Back to earlier…

Lee was fidgeting in his chair. He was feeling restless. He just couldn't help but feel like he was on show. He could feel the eyes of the rest of the room on him and he sighed as he realized what his wife's reason for coming here was about. After today this was the last thing he wanted. He tried not to remember his earlier discussion with Kara; another strain to an already overloaded day. He now wished he hadn't turned up but even he couldn't do that to his wife. The volume in the room was gradually growing as time passed. They'd arrived at the bar fairly early in the evening and as people turned up after their shifts ended, an increasing blur of noise circulated around the room. The hatch to the bar opened again and slammed shut as more people walked in and Lee felt the room almost tingle with apprehension at it's new visitors. His eyes darted to the hatch and he saw the couple walk into the room. He swallowed as he took in her appearance. As always, she looked stunning and her husband just looked like an idiot. An idiot who had everything he wanted.

He watched as they made their way over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Neither of them had seen him yet and he wondered how long that would last. He could feel Dee staring at him and he knew she'd hate the fact he was looking at Kara. He turned back to face her and guilt flashed over his face as she stared into his eyes.

"I thought you were here with me, Lee?" she whispered urgently.

"I am." He tried not to sound as if he didn't but it was something he didn't quite pull off.

"No, you're not. It's almost like I'm the last person you want to be with."

More guilt flooded through him because she was right. "What do you want me to say, Dee?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to act like my husband; to be the man I fell in love with."

His eyes moved to glance at Kara again and he saw the two of them standing at the bar, drinking and laughing with each other. He dragged his eyes back to meet the soft brown ones of his wife and more guilt ran through his body as he saw the tears welling in them. He knew he was being unfair to her but he just didn't want her the way he should. He knew that and he was fairly sure she did too. "Maybe we should go."

"I don't want us to go, Lee. We came here to have a nice evening together and that's what I want us to have." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I can be the wife you want me to be, Lee. I can be what you want, if you'll let me." Why did it sound like she was almost begging him?

Lee lowered his head, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "I'm not sure I can, Dee. I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do this any longer." He heard her gasp and realized he was being cruel to her to do this here where they had an audience. The truth was he just couldn't pretend any longer. "I can't be the husband you want, Dee. We both know that and I haven't exactly acted like one in the last few weeks. I guess I'm saying I don't want this anymore. I can't be with you, Dee. I think it's time we called an end to this."

"You can't mean that. We love each other." Her eyes darted around the room, hoping no one could here what he was saying. Why did he have to do this now? They could work this out.

"I really don't know how you feel about me, Dee but I don't love you. Not in the way you want me to anyway. I care about you and that's why I'm doing this now. You should be with someone else. I'm not the right guy for you and I think you know that too." He reached for her hand but she snatched it away from him. "Please, Dee. I just want what's best for you. And that should be someone else, not me." He pushed back his chair and her eyes darted to his.

"Don't, Lee. Please." She still thought they could work this out. They just needed to try harder.

"I'm going to go and move back into quarters. You should stay here and have a good time."

"You think it's that simple? You think you'll end it with me and she'll come running to you?"

"I've no idea, Dee but carrying on with this charade isn't something I can do either."

"Charade?"

"Our marriage is a lie, Dee. You must realize that, surely. I can't carry on like this and I won't do it anymore. It's not healthy for either of us. Even if I never end up with Kara, I can't hold you back from being with someone who loves you the way you should be loved."

She stared at him; her eyes narrowing as his words finally registered. "You don't deserve someone like me, Lee. You never did. You think it's been fun for me the last few months. Having people laughing at me as they saw what was going on between the two of you. But I've done my part. I've been the good wife and now you're throwing me to one side, for her? What you see in someone like her, I'll never know. She'll sleep with just about anyone going. Gods, she's married to a man she knew for a matter of weeks. You think she'll ever commit to you, Lee. Even if you end up with her, she won't stay with you. She'll just do the same to you that she's done to Sam. That's the kind of woman she is."

"Shut up, Dee." His voice was sharp and drew some attention as he stared down at her; his eyes turning icy as what she'd said reinforced all the doubts he had about his relationship with Kara. "Don't you ever say things like that about her again! She'd never do that. Not to me." Even to his own ears he didn't sound convinced.

"She cheated on Sam with you, didn't she?" she sneered at him. "He's her husband; what makes you think you're so special?"

He paused and took a steadying breath. "I'm special, as you put it, because I'd die for her. And she'd die for me, I know she would. We love each other and we always have and always will."

"If that's how you feel, you should go to her. Don't come running back to me when it all blows up in your face though." Both of them knew he would never do that.

****

Kara thought back to just thirty minutes earlier. To just before this chaos began. She'd been standing at the bar with Sam and enjoying a drink. The room had a peculiar atmosphere to it when they'd first entered it and originally she couldn't understand it. About five minutes later she was all too aware why though. She spotted Lee sitting across the room with his wife and she could see they were deep in conversation. She couldn't help the wince as she felt a twinge of jealousy swirl through her. Sam, of course, noticed her discomfort and then saw where she was looking.

"We can go, if you want?" he offered and she looked at him, grateful for his understanding.

She shook her head. "It's fine. We should stay." Her eyes darted back to Lee and she watched him talking to his wife. She saw Lee stand and she could see the strain in his shoulders and whole body. She wondered what was happening between the two of them. He had his back to her and now she couldn't see Dee at all. She took another mouthful of her drink and swallowed it quickly as she continued to try and discreetly watch.

He began to walk away from the table and Dee was quick to get up and follow after him. It looked like they were calling it an evening. Kara turned back to the bar and met Sam's gaze. There was a smirk on his face. He'd been watching the other couple as well and seemed to be taking glee from their apparent misery. She couldn't look at him so she turned her attention to her drink; suddenly becoming a fascinated with her glass.

Sam watched the Adama's make their way to the exit and he called out to the man who was his rival; knowing he was about to incur the wrath of his wife. "Hey, Apollo, come and join us for a drink."

The room fell to silence as Lee looked over towards the two of them. He hesitated for a second before walking over to join them. Kara threw a disgusted look at Sam and he knew he'd been right to suspect she didn't want this. Kara daren't look at Lee; knowing if she did it could start a whole heap of trouble. She could feel everyone watching them; almost as if they were waiting for the fireworks to begin… and so was she, in a way. Joe placed another drink on the bar for the three of them and Lee quickly downed his. Kara looked at his hand as he slammed the glass back on the bar and saw the strain in it as he gripped the glass. Joe swiftly refilled the glass, seeing the need for another drink in Lee's eyes and not waiting for the request.

None of them spoke for several minutes and Lee continued to drink several drinks as the tension grew between the three of them. Eventually the rest of the room seemed to lose interest and it returned to normal; having finally given up waiting for something to begin. At this time Lee began conversation. "So how've you been, Sam?"

"Not too bad. Glad to be able to get over here and spend time with my wife as much as I can."

Kara looked at Sam, seeing the smirk on his face. She could feel the tension emanating from Lee as he stood behind her. "I'm glad you're able to get over here so much. I'm sure Kara really appreciates it." Kara was aware of the edge to his voice and she winced as she heard his words. Lee seemed to be on a self-destruct mission and who knew who else would get hurt in the process.

"You should really try it sometime, Lee. It's good to be able to spend some alone time with your wife." Sam smirked at the smaller man.

As Sam said it the room fell to silence once more; those nearby hearing what had been said and quickly the other patrons seemed to pick up on the tension between the threesome at the bar; realizing it was probably about to become something more. Kara looked around the room, seeing people staring at the three of them and hating the fact they were center of attention again. Usually it wouldn't bother her but today it seemed wrong. Her eyes met those of Lee's wife as she stood near the edge of the room; also waiting for the axe to fall.

Kara waited, knowing Lee would have to respond somehow to what Sam had just said but she wasn't sure what he was going to say. She risked a quick glimpse at him to see if she could read his face and work out what he was thinking. She couldn't determine anything though; an impenetrable mask in place and she knew she'd just have to wait like everyone else.

Lee cleared his throat and the room seemed to collectively hold his breath. "I think you'll find I've already tried it, Sam. I've spent more than my fair share of time with your wife and I always have a great time and so does she." He was staring at the man who'd goaded him in front of everyone. It seemed only fair to do some of his own. "I intend to in the future as well; for the rest of my life if I have my way."

****

Not a sound could be heard. Kara looked at the man standing just a few steps away from her. Had he really just said what she thought he had? She stared into his eyes and saw the same hesitancy she was feeling clearly in them. She took a deep breath, hoping it would give her some clue as to what she was supposed to do in an event like this – because she clearly had no idea.

She couldn't breathe as the meaning of what he'd said finally filtered into her brain. She'd always hated being treated like a possession; had fought with Zak several times when he tried to act like the big man in front of his friends. This was a side to Lee she'd never seen before though; this was unusual behavior for him to show. He'd always been a private person; hating to have his life on display and here he was openly admitting to everyone just what had been going on between them. Somehow hearing him say how he felt to everyone excited her; made her realize the depth of his feelings for her and her for him. It also turned her on a great deal.

****

Kara's sideways glance took in the profile of the man beside her. She could see the dark expression on his face and it marred his usual good looks. In fact it was such a shock to see him looking like that, Kara was taken back by the way he was glaring at the other man.

Her husband never usually looked this way and he was beginning to scare her slightly as he glowered down at Lee. It was such a shock she didn't notice the fist that was thrown just moments later; another shock. He'd thrown the first punch and it had been a good one. It hit skin with a resounding thud and its victim was as astounded by its impact as she was. The next few minutes descended into chaos as fists flew and punches were traded.

Kara stood there, torn as to who she wanted to win but knowing in her heart it wasn't her husband. This wasn't how she'd thought this day would end. She saw Dee standing in front of her and could see from her face that this wasn't what she'd been expecting either, which was something that almost made her smile. When she looked at her closer though she saw the resignation on her face and Kara knew Dee wasn't as surprised by this turn of events as she was.

Her eyes were drawn back to the two fighting men. Sam was much taller than Lee and he seemed to have gained momentum with his punches. She soon noticed that thought was wrong and she realized that Lee was letting Sam punch him. Her heart rate increased as she saw Sam's fist connect with Lee's face. The punch was hard and Lee seemed stunned. Another hit followed its predecessor and another and another and with each one Lee reeled back from the impact. Sam's focus was on his target and he seemed unaware of anyone else's presence.

"Sam, stop." She said; trying to call a halt to the beating he was giving. She moved towards the two of them and touched him softly on his shoulder. She wasn't sure what happened next until she realized she was sitting on the floor and her cheek was throbbing. She looked up at her husband from where he stood; he was just as shocked as she was that he'd hit her. His fist had connected with her cheek and it had been a hard blow. One she would have been proud of if she'd thrown it. Being the one who received it was a different matter and one she was struggling to deal with.

Lee stared at her; his eyes narrowing as they focused on her cheek. His anger at Sam intensified as he saw the bruise already beginning to appear. Finally he was ready to start hitting back. He flexed his hand as his gaze turned to the former Pyramid player. He took a step forward and his fist clenched. Another step and he started to raise his arm. Sam was still staring at his wife as she sat on the floor and he never saw Lee's fist coming; a fist that connected with his jaw and the crack of bone giving way beneath it reverberated around the room.

Lee continued to rain punches on the fallen man as he finally responded to the other man; giving back to the man what he'd bestowed on him earlier. Kara knew this could end up with Lee with in a lot of trouble unless she stopped it, but she was taking a huge risk stepping into the fight again because a punch from Lee was something that would hurt even more than the one from Sam. She should know she'd experienced it before. She got to her feet and stepped cautiously over to him. She placed her hand on small of his back and it was as if she'd hit the off switch. Lee's arms fell to his sides and he looked at her quickly. Instantly she was once more the focus of his attention. He moved over to her; now forgetting her husband and he touched her cheek softly with his hand. "Are you okay?" he said softly; his voice barely a whisper. She nodded and he kissed her just as softly; both of them ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest of the room.

Dee walked from the room as soon as he kissed her; knowing the attention would soon turn to her to see how she'd react. Part of her had enjoyed seeing Sam hitting her husband and that had shocked her greatly. She'd never thought she was a violent person but her involvement in this whole entanglement seemed to have brought that out in her and she wasn't sure she liked the person she'd become. She walked back to their quarters and packed her things into a bag; knowing things would never be the same again and she didn't want to stay in these quarters anymore. Lee could have them. She was almost glad it was finally over between her and Lee. She'd been preparing for this moment ever since she'd started dating him and even though he'd always denied it, she'd known he would end up with Starbuck. She shut the hatch behind her with a finality that sealed the end of her marriage. She was glad to see a friendly face waiting for her outside the room and she smiled at him as he stepped towards her. "I thought you could use a friend." He said.

Never had he been more right and she was grateful for his company. "Thanks Felix."

He took her bag from her and put his arm around her shoulder. "There's a spare bunk you can use in the quarters I'm in, if you want?"

"That sounds great." They walked down the corridor and soon she was settled into her new bunk; back amongst her friends and feeling more accepted than she had in the last couple of years.

****

Lee walked quickly down the corridor; aware everyone was staring at the two of them as they made their way to Sickbay. He wanted Cottle to check her out and she wanted him to get looked at as well. Her hand took his and she squeezed it gently; trying not to cause any more damage to the swollen knuckles. Finally they reached their destination and both walked through the doors.

They were greeted by the gruff doctor and a puff of smoke from his ever-present cigar. No one could work out where he got them from but he always seemed to produce another new one. "Gods, what have you two done to yourselves now?" he said tersely.

"You need to look at Kara." Lee said.

He walked over to the young man, "I think you'll find I'm the doctor here and I'm more than capable of judging who I do and don't need to look at." He took Lee's jaw in his hand and twisted his head to one side. He let go of the officer. "Follow me." Kara smirked at the look of dismay on Lee's face. "Both of you." He said, sending a sidelong glare at Kara. The smirk fell from her face and she obediently fell in line behind the two men.

****

Cottle walked out of the cubicle, a small smirk on his face. He was met by the elder Adama which didn't come as a huge surprise. "I understand you have my son here."

"I do. He's in there." He nodded towards the cubicle he'd just vacated.

"I take it he's okay?"

"Nothing that won't heal… assuming he doesn't do anything else to increase the damage."

"I'd like to see him, if that's okay." He seemed concerned but there was something a little off about his manner as well.

Cottle's smirk grew. "He's probably a little busy just about now." Adama raised an eyebrow in query. "Thrace is in there with him." Adama's expression darkened slightly which puzzled the doctor further. Bill turned and walked towards the cubicle area. He slipped through the curtain and found Lee and Kara wrapped around each other. Bill cleared his throat and they sprang apart from each other. Lee looked at his father and could see disappointment written all over his face.

"I got a report there was a disturbance in the bar. I understand you were one of the parties involved." He stared at his son; unable to hide the way he was feeling, "I expect more from one of my officers, I thought you knew that."

"I was off duty." It wasn't a justifiable excuse and Lee knew it.

"Officers should set an example to the rest of the crew at all times. You know that, Lee." He paused as he looked at his son's face. "The Major says you're going to be okay. Where's Dee?"

"Dee's gone, dad." His dad stared at him intently. "It's over. I've stopped pretending."

"Pretending?" Bill was clearly confused by what his son had said.

Lee laughed; wincing as he smiled and his face protested. "I don't love Dee. I care about her but I don't love her. She's not who I want to be with."

Suddenly Bill seemed to understand where this was heading and he shifted his gaze towards Kara; instantly the focus of his blame. "I take it this is down to you." He said; the disdain for her evident in his voice. Kara turned to face him; a look of shame on her face. Bill stared at her face; clearly shocked by the vivid bruise on her face. Her cheek was a bright shade of red with a slight marring of purple in the center. All previous blame was forgotten as the shock of her face hit him. "What happened to your face?"

Her hand rose to her cheek and she looked at Lee quickly before staring down at her feet. "It was an accident."

"Did you do this to her?" Bill was all too quick to accuse his son; which just gave reassurance that a small part of him at least cared about Kara.

"Of course I didn't." Lee knew things had always been fiery between the two pilots but he wouldn't hit her. Well, okay he had once but nothing with the strength to leave a bruise like she was currently wearing.

"I think maybe the two of you should tell me what exactly happened this evening." Lee pulled Kara closer to him and put his arm around her waist and she moved eagerly towards him. Slowly Lee told him the events of the whole evening; starting from when he'd arrived at the bar and ending with the moment Sam had been hauled down to the flight deck to be put on a shuttle back to his ship. The medical staff on the ship where he now lived could handle his injuries. When they'd finished Bill stared at the two of them in silence for several minutes. Finally he spoke, "I don't know if I agree with what you did tonight, Lee but I do understand why you reacted the way you did when he hit Kara. It may have been an accident but no one hits a woman, whatever the circumstances." Kara's eyes flickered to meet those of the old man; taking comfort from his words.

Lee took a deep breath. "Some time ago you told me I had to be able to lose control; to let my instincts take over, that I'd never win if I didn't. That's what I did tonight dad, I lost control. Or maybe I took control. I don't know. I do know that I don't want to be in a loveless marriage with Dee anymore. She's not what I want. Kara is and if I'm lucky, Kara will want me too." Bill stared at his son and saw the truth of his words shining from his eyes. He looked at the girl his son was holding and he could see the same emotions on her face. He saw she was struggling to control those emotions and he took pity on her and decided now was the best time to leave them alone to work things out.

"I'll leave you be. I want you to report to my quarters when you go on duty tomorrow, Lee and I expect a report about this incident on my desk by lunch time." He then walked out of the cubicle and back to his office.

Lee pulled Kara closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed gently up and down her back, finally settling at the base of her spine. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded against his shoulder. "I guess we need to talk."

She pulled away from him and looked at his face. "We don't," she whispered, her hand moving to caress his face. He looked at her puzzled. "What you did earlier spoke volumes, Lee. I know how you feel there's no need for you to actually say it." She stared deep into his eyes; her fingers grazing the top of his cheek and the cut at the corner of his eye. "I feel the same way too. What you said to Sam – you'll never know how much that meant to me. Despite everything I liked seeing that side of you. I never thought you'd do that. I never thought you'd do that in front of everyone like that. There's one thing I don't understand though."

"What's that?" he whispered.

"Why did you let him punch you, like that? Why didn't you fight back? He deserved it after he goaded you like that."

"Because what we did was wrong; I deserved to be hit by him. He deserved an opportunity to get his own back. I let him have that moment."

"Until he hit me…"

"In my head I knew he never meant to hit you; but my heart wasn't listening. I saw you fall to the deck; I saw the mark on your face and I reacted. I couldn't control it. I felt this overwhelming rage towards him."

"You were just as angry as he was; maybe even more so and yet when I touched you, it was as if I'd flicked a switch; all your anger dissipated in an instant."

He smiled slightly at her choice of vocabulary. "I guess that's what you did. Your hand on my back reminded me what was important. To me, that's you." He stared at her; his hand taking hers in its grasp. "Is it okay that I said that?" He sounded unsure.

She smiled at him; hoping he'd be reassured. "Say it again."

"You're important to me," he paused, "I'll tell you what I told Dee earlier as well. I'd die for you if it came down to it."

"I don't want that to happen."

He smiled. "Neither do I." His hand moved to her chin and he pulled her face towards his; kissing her tenderly on the lips. Kara responded to him instantly and stepped closer to him; standing between his legs. Their tongues brushed against each others and swept around their mouths. Their kiss finally broke and he winced, "Ow." He said softly.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered; taking his hand in hers again. She took a step back and pulled him gently from the bed. They quickly made their way to the exit and down the corridors towards Lee's quarters. When they got to the hatch marking the entrance to his room they both hesitated.

"Are you sure we should be here? What if Dee's still here?" He seemed nervous to face his wife and again Kara tried to make him feel better.

"Do you really think she will be?" she asked; knowing Dee wasn't stupid enough to be there. He shook his head. "I want to be alone with you, Lee and while I liked everyone seeing us together earlier, I don't think I want them to be present for what I want to do with you now."

He blushed quickly at her words. "Let's take this somewhere more private." He said softly. He turned and opened the door; holding it open as she walked into the room before him. He followed her and walked through the door. He closed the hatch and looked at her as she stood in the middle of the room; surveying her surroundings and seeing the absence of all things relating to Dee. He stood leaning against the door as he looked at her.

Kara turned to look at him; staring at his eyes as they raked over her body. She could see the emotion contained within the blue and it pleased her to see it there. Her hands moved to her top and she slowly began to undo the buttons down the front revealing her body to him. She watched his face and she saw him lick his lips which only turned her on more. Her heart beat faster as she dropped her blouse to the floor and then pulled her bra over her head. She was breathing harder by the time her hands moved to her pants and she stopped looking at him for a few seconds as she pushed them and her panties to the floor. She stood before him, completely naked and saw him continue to look her up and down. His eyes fixed on the juncture of her legs and she squirmed slightly under the weight of his gaze. "Come over here, Lee."

He hesitated for a second and then walked over to her. His hands reached for her waist; his fingers softly grazing her skin. His hands danced over the surface, gradually rising up her body until they traced the curves of her breasts. She gasped and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply; his tongue working its way into her mouth again. He cupped her breast; a thumb brushing across the nipple causing it to harden and form a peak.

"I'm finding it difficult to believe this is really happening." He whispered against her cheek. "I've wanted this for so long and now it's real, I keep expecting it to end."

"I don't want it to end, Lee. I want this as much as you do." His lips kissed her bruised cheek tenderly and he heard her gasp; the sound turning him on even further.

He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. He took her hand in his and slowly moved them towards the bunk in the corner of the room. He pushed her so she sat on the edge of the bunk and then he took a step back away from her. She watched as he slowly removed his clothing; lying back on his bed and touching her breast softly as she watched him. She could feel herself growing wet as she saw him slowly reveal himself to her. It was better than the first time they'd done this; under the moonlight, in the open air. Somehow this seemed more real to her. Maybe it was because this time it was more permanent. They'd finally agreed being together was more important to both of them than being apart.

He was finally as naked as she was and he walked over to her. He climbed onto the bunk and moved to lie next to her. Her eyes dropped to his ribs and she saw the darkening bruises marking his skin; her fingers tracing some of them as she stared at him. She swallowed heavily as the guilt threatened to overwhelm her. She looked up at his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I've put you through; for not being able to admit to you that I wanted this as much as you did; for running off that morning on New Caprica. All of the above, I guess."

"I'm sorry too." She frowned at him. "For behaving the way I did after New Caprica. For treating you the way I did. I should've behaved better than that."

"It's my fault, Lee. I hurt you and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do, believe me."

"I think we're past the point of assigning blame to each other. I just want to be with you. I hope you want to be with me as well. I'm not sure I can let you go again, Kara."

"You don't need to worry about that, Lee. I want to be with you too. I realize now that's all I've ever wanted. I'm just sorry it took me this long to be able to admit that."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. His hand moved to her ass and his fingers splayed across the cheeks; pulling her against him. She could feel his arousal; hard between them and she smiled against his mouth. Her hand moved down and took his length within its palm. She stroked him twice and then placed him at her entrance; pulling away from his face so she could stare into his eyes. Ever so slowly she pushed herself down on him, breathing deeply as she felt him stretch her open. Her eyes fluttered shut once he was buried deep within her and she waited; waited for him to react.

It didn't take long for him to do so. His fingers moved to her hips; the skin being gripped beneath his fingertips. He started to thrust into her; his mouth finding hers again as the passion swept through him and then her. Each inward movement stretched her open a little further and she was relishing the feelings he was instigating in her. Her hands moved to his head and she ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her thoroughly. He moaned as she started to move in tandem with him; the pace they were moving at increasing and it wasn't long before they were both panting from the exertion. He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her and she sighed against his cheek as she felt his weight push her into the mattress beneath her; finally feeling at home. His hips were frantically pounding hers now; his cock pushing deep into her and she could feel every inch of it brushing against her.

His mouth moved to her neck and he kissed and licked it firmly. His teeth grazed the skin and she cried his name out; filling the room with the sound. This was intense. What she was feeling was more than she'd thought it could be. It seemed to be now they'd committed to each other she felt the connection to him so much more than she had previously. If she'd known it would be like this she would've never run away from him in the first place.

It was only seconds later that he pushed into her one last time and groaned against her neck as he reached his peak. Her arms wound around his neck and shoulders and she held him tight against her. She could feel him throbbing within her and tiny waves began to ebb through her softly as she lay beneath him. He kissed her neck again, gradually working his way to her jaw and then her ear. "I love you so much, Kara. I want it to always be like this. Please tell me it's what you want as well? I need to hear you say it. I need to know this is real and that I'm not going to wake up in a few minutes and feel the same disappointment I feel every day."

His words surprised her. She was amazed that part of him still didn't believe this was truly happening but she could see he could be reluctant to accept it was true. She'd certainly led him on a merry dance getting to this point. It was the part about him imagining what they'd just done every night and waking up each morning having to face the disappointment of it not being true that really hit her though. She could hear the hurt and desperation in his voice and she felt guilty for her part in putting it there. She moved her hand to his waist and pinched him sharply. He pulled away from her and his eyes met hers. "I'm just proving to you that you're not dreaming," she whispered. "This is real, Lee. I love you. I'm always going to love you, I know that now and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives… I promise." She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him softly; it quickly deepened as she reinforced the promise she'd just made with as much emotion as she could give.

Lee's heart swelled as he realized just what she'd said to him. As they kissed images flashed through his head of the two of them and how things could be in the future. He saw them flying together and vowed to make that happen soon. He imagined the two of them sitting in their quarters; two small children running around them; each one a combination of the parents who were watching them with adoration. He paused for a second; pulling away from Kara as he realized this image was how wanted his future to be. It hadn't been something he'd wanted before but with Kara he couldn't imagine it not happening. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him; her eyes sparkling as if she understood what he was thinking. He moved back to kissing her and another image came to mind. He saw the two of them making a commitment to each other in front of his father, the president and a few of their friends. Lee was done with public displays and he knew he could now settle into just sharing his life with the woman he loved and the children that were currently only a dream but he hoped would soon be a reality.

THE END.

A/N2: So what did you think? Let me know.


End file.
